


Влюбиться в Супермена

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: В заброшенном бункере ФБР Стайлз обнаруживает погибшего несколько лет назад Дерека.





	Влюбиться в Супермена

Дверь открывается раньше, чем Стайлз успевает постучать.

– Бро! – радостно вопит он.

Скотт делает страшные глаза и прикладывает палец к губам.

– Тш-ш! Дочку разбудишь.

Стайлз тут же замолкает, больше напуганный перспективой встречи с разъяренной Малией, чем всерьез опасаясь разбудить ребенка. Молли, в отличие от ее мамаши, спит как сурок. Проверено опытным путем.

– Я привез Дерека! – отвечая на объятия Скотта, шепчет он ему на ухо.

– Не може…

Стайлз не собирается слушать возражения друга. Он знает все, что тот может ему сказать. Скотт просто не понимает.

– ФБР ставили над ним какие-то эксперименты, – обрывает он его. – Держали в закрытом бункере.

– Ты выкрал кого-то из правительственного учреждения? – печальное выражение на лице Скотта сменяется тревогой.

– Ага! – самодовольно ухмыляется Стайлз. – Да не дергайся ты, Скотти. Думаю, по какой-то причине они давно забросили то место. Судя по состоянию двери, ее не открывали месяца два, а то и больше, – тараторит он. – Кстати, ты не знаешь, сколько оборотни могут обходиться без еды? Странно, но он даже не похудел. Даже напротив, мне показалось, потяжелел, если ты понимаешь, о чем речь, – Стайлз игриво двигает бровями.

– Но это не может быть он, – снова заводит свою песню Скотт.

– Да ты его еще даже не видел. Я тебе говорю – это Дерек! – яростно шипит Стайлз, все еще не решаясь повысить голос.  
– Ты забываешь, все произошло на моих глазах, он…

– Нет, – снова прерывает его Стайлз. – Вы, оборотни, живучие. Видимо, правительство узнало о вас, а может – всегда знало. Они выкрали его. Помнишь, как в «Секретных материалах».

– И с каких пор ты стал Малдером? – вздыхает Скотт.

Стайлз счастливо смеется, радуясь, что хоть этот сериал Скотт не пропустил.

– Так ты пойдешь со мной, Скалли? Мне нужна твоя экспертная оценка.

– Ладно. Где он? Только не говори мне, что притащил его сюда.

– Я бы притащил, если бы не боялся гнева твоей жены, – фыркает Стайлз. – Нет, он в лофте.

– В лофте Дерека? – Скотт словно с трудом произносит это имя.

– В своем лофте, – недовольно огрызается Стайлз. – Думаю, знакомая обстановка поможет вернуть ему память.

– Погоди, он потерял память?

– Ну да. Я же говорю, с ним что-то сделали.

 

– Невероятно, – бормочет Скотт, уставившись на сидящего напротив Дерека. Футболка обтягивает мощные плечи, и, кажется, пошевелись тот – она лопнет по швам. На гладком лице вежливая улыбка. Стайлз никогда не видел его настолько чисто выбритым.

– Так сколько ты, говоришь, провел в том бункере? – спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлзу не нравится его тон и настороженная поза.

– Я не говорил, – даже озадаченный, Дерек не хмурится. – Или говорил? – он задумчиво трет лоб.

– Скотт, – предупреждает друга Стайлз.

– Ты что не слышишь, он даже говорит по-другому! – неожиданно взвивается тот. – Он похож, конечно, похож. Я понимаю, почему ты решил, что это…

– Это Дерек! – отрезает Стайлз. – Прости нас, – говорит он Дереку. – Скотт, на секундочку, – хватает за плечо и тащит за собой.

Скотт сопротивляется.

– У тебя глаза светятся, – замечает Дерек.

– Потому что он такой же, как ты, – поясняет Стайлз. – Я же рассказывал.

– Он не с Криптона, – качает головой Дерек.

– Так нет никакого Криптона, – отмахивается Стайлз.

– О чем он говорит? – хмурится Скотт.

– Ему промыли мозги, – вздыхает Стайлз и добавляет тише: – Представляешь, он утверждает, что его настоящее имя Кал-Эл и что он родился на Криптоне в… – он трет ладонями лицо. – Неважно. Понимаешь, я знаю, что это он.

Скотт недоуменно морщит лоб.

– Кал-Эл, это Супермен, что ли? – вдруг озаряет его.

– Забавно, правда? – криво усмехается Стайлз. – Почему они не внушили ему, что он Бэтмен?

– Слушай, а вдруг он и правда…

– Что? Ты прикалываешься? Я бы еще поверил в Бэтмена, но Супермен – это сказки. Не существует никаких инопланетян.

– С возвращением, Скалли, – фыркает Скотт. При этом на его лице проступает сочувствие, и он прикусывает губу, как всегда делает, подбирая слова, чтобы сказать что-то важное. Героическое.

Ну уж нет. Воспользовавшись тем, что Скотт больше не противится, Стайлз подталкивает его к двери.

– Давай-ка, иди домой. Думаю, для тебя слишком много информации. Я-то привык, в ФБР каждый день какие-то открытия, тайны, – бормочет он.

– Мы должны поговорить.

– Завтра, – предлагает Стайлз, замечая, что Скотт уперся не на шутку. В таком состоянии спорить с ним бывало бесполезно, но к счастью, спасает звонок Малии.

– Да, дорогая, уже еду, – говорит Скотт и отключается. – У Молли режутся зубки, – сообщает он Стайлзу. – Мне нужно заехать к Дитону, но мы все равно поговорим.

– Конечно, – кивает Стайлз.

Закрыв за Скоттом дверь, он прислоняется к двери и зажмуривается.

 

– Стайл-З, – он все никак не привыкнет к новому звучанию собственного имени. К иной манере говорить и улыбаться. Словно Дереку загрузили новую личность, стерев все признаки агрессии. Стайлз всерьез скучает по его нахмуренным бровям и сжатым губам.

– Я здесь.

Лицо Дерека озаряется теплой улыбкой, отчего Стайлзу каждый раз становится трудно дышать.

– Твой друг тебя расстроил?

– Нет. Я просто злюсь.

– Из-за меня, – догадливо вздыхает Дерек. Вздыхает! Святые угодники!

– Ты не виноват, – готовое сорваться с губ «волчара» так и остается непроизнесенным. – Это все тупое правительство. Ты не представляешь, сколько дерьма я видел за эти пять лет, пока работал с ними.

Стайлз садится на диван и кладет голову на плечо Дерека. И через секунду чувствует, как тот гладит его по волосам. Такой знакомый, родной жест. Сейчас Дерек наклонится и поцелует его в губы, а после…

– Не все люди в правительстве плохие. Я видел хороших, – мягко произносит тот и убирает руку.– Стайл-З, что если ты ошибся?

– В том, что забрал тебя у них?

– В том, что принимаешь меня за кого-то другого.

– Нет, – отчаянно машет головой Стайлз. – Я же говорил, что знаю тебя много лет. Я… мы поссорились тогда, – глаза начинает щипать. – Ты поэтому говоришь мне все это?

– Я не помню никакой ссоры, – виновато смотрит на него Дерек. – Я не…

Стайлз, не выдержав, вскакивает.

– Давай будем действовать постепенно, ладно?

– Хорошо, – кивает Дерек.

– На сегодня с нас обоих достаточно и пора отдохнуть. Иди пока в душ, а я расправлю кровать, – Стайлз распахивает шкаф и, выловив первые попавшиеся домашние штаны с футболкой, сует ему в руки.

К счастью, они уже выяснили, что с предметами быта Дерек знаком и это не стерто из его памяти. В отличие от Стайлза и стаи и всего, что связано с оборотнями.

 

Стайлз стелет простыни, взбивает подушку, достает одеяло.

– Я могу лечь в гостиной.

– Зачем? – вспыхивает Стайлз, разворачиваясь всем корпусом.

Влажные после душа волосы Дерек зачесал назад, но одна прядь упала ему на лоб, и впрямь делая похожим на героя из комиксов. Гладкая грудь блестит от капель воды, футболка зажата в руке.

– Мала, – тихо сообщает он, смущенно.

Стайлз вспоминает, как когда-то в почти такой же ситуации Дерек почти швырнул футболку ему в лицо.

– Достать тебе другую? – не в силах оторвать взгляда от ползущих за пояс капель, хрипловато интересуется Стайлз.

– Было бы неплохо, – кивает тот. – Так ты хочешь, чтобы мы спали вместе? – спрашивает он, и Стайлз мучительно краснеет, радуясь, что Дерек не видит его лицо.

– Раньше мы так и делали, – притворно-беспечно пожимает он плечами. – Но если ты не хочешь...

– Я не против. Кровать широкая, нам хватит места, – удивляет его Дерек.

 

Когда Стайлз возвращается из душа, Дерек уже спит. Вытянувшись на спине и сложив руки по швам. Словно солдат какой-то. Или кукла.

Стайлз осторожно залезает под заботливо откинутое одеяло и прикладывает руку к теплой груди. Он по-прежнему горячее, чем обычные люди. Сердце бьется уверенно и ровно. Живой.

Стайлз медленно ведет ладонью вверх, касается гладкой шеи и щек.

Живой.

Он зло смахивает с лица горячие капли, но слезы все равно текут.

– Стайл-З.

Стайлз тонет в зелени глаз и, всхлипнув, тянется за поцелуем.

Дерек отвечает. Слишком мягко, будто просто собирает слезы. Его сильные руки обвиваются вокруг плеч Стайлза, баюкают.

 

Утром Стайлз чувствует себя посвежевшим. Дерека в постели уже нет.

«Наверное, как всегда, пошел на пробежку», – думает Стайлз и поворачивается на живот, блаженно жмурясь. Тело ощущается легким, хотя он не отказался бы, чтобы некоторые мышцы немного поныли. Но все впереди.

После душа он ставит на огонь кофе. И только потом замечает белый лист на столе.

«Ушел на встречу с твоим другом.  
Кларк»

– Блядь! – Стайлз дергает себя за волосы. Закипевший кофе выплескивается на плиту и шипит.

Стайлз снова ругается, скидывает турку в раковину и, быстро напялив толстовку, выбегает из дома.

 

Чуть запыхавшись, он поднимается на крыльцо Скотта. На этот раз открывает Малия.

– Думаю, тебе нужен кофе, – хмурится она, поправляя слим, в котором спит малышка.

– Я…

– Он здесь. Только говорите потише, Молли всю ночь плакала. Представляешь, зелье Дитона не помогло. Думаю, он шарлатан, – шипит Малия, проходя в дом первой.

– Привет, бро! – преувеличенно-радостно здоровается Скотт. Дерек сидит рядом и, хотя на его лице тоже улыбка, выглядит смущенно.

– Устраиваете заговор? – хмурится Стайлз.

– Ну что ты, – ненатурально смеется Скотт. – Я просто позвал Кла… э-э... Дерека, чтобы восполнить некоторые пробелы в его памяти.

– Ты использовал когти?

– Хотел, но не … – Скотту хотя бы хватает совести выглядеть виноватым. Стайлз фыркает, а тот спешит добавить: – В общем, мы решили, что пока с этим можно подождать.

Дерек встает, наливает кофе в большую кружку, кладет две ложки сахара и добавляет сливок – ровно столько, сколько всегда нравилось Стайлзу. И подает ему.

Стайлзу снова становится трудно дышать.

Они болтают о всякой чепухе и немного о работе в ФБР.

– Почему ты думаешь, что они не вернутся в тот бункер? – уточняет Дерек.

– Все сейчас заняты охраной президента, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – В ФБР попали письма, что кто-то хочет его похитить.

– Скажи мне, что ты не имеешь отношения к этим письмам? – встревает Скотт.

– Конечно, нет. Я чист как стеклышко.

Стайлз почти не врет. Он долго продумывал свой план и подключил лучшего хакера на свете. После Дэнни, конечно. С Махилани, к сожалению, нельзя было связываться, через него слишком легко выйти на самого Стайлза. С Джонни он пересекся лишь раз, будучи на задании. Пожалел его и не забрал, тем более что охотились они тогда на маньяка, а хакер им ничего плохого не сделал, даже помог немного.

 

Странно, но после этой встречи Скотт успокаивается и больше не пытается убедить Стайлза, что Дерек мертв и тот, кого он высвободил из бункера, – совсем другой человек.

 

Дерек понемногу осваивается. Иногда даже хмурится. Для этого Стайлзу, правда, приходится очень постараться.

Дерек перестает коверкать его имя. И нежно улыбается и целует крепко. Жадно. Отчего Стайлз совсем сходит с ума.  
В конце концов, они занимаются любовью. И все так невероятно круто, будто в первый раз.

Утром у Стайлза знакомо ноют те самые мышцы.

Он улыбается и смотрит на Дерека. Тот еще спит. Все также на спине, но хотя бы не вытягивая руки по швам. Стайлз трется головой о его согнутый локоть и кладет ладонь на гладкую щеку. Не единой щетинки.

Стайлз замирает, по позвоночнику бегут мурашки.

За все это время, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Дерек брился.

Стайлз касается его безволосой груди, живота. Он весь стерильно-гладкий.

Конечно, Стайлз не слепой и давно понял, что его волосы не растут. Никакой шерсти, голубых глаз, а еще иногда он куда-то пропадает. Стайлз нашел в шкафу костюм. Костюм Супермена.

– Кларк, – хрипло зовет он его.

Тот сразу открывает глаза, будто вовсе не спал.

– Ведь ты не он, да? – тихо спрашивает Стайлз.

– Я готов быть тем, кем ты хочешь, – отвечает тот. – Я лю…

– Нет! – Стайлз затыкает ему рот ладонью. – Дерек мертв, а я… я ничтожество…

– Он не хотел бы, чтобы ты…

– Ты не понимаешь. Ты не он. Не человек, не… Блядь, что я делаю, – Стайлз выскакивает из кровати и надевает джинсы. – Не ходи за мной, я хочу побыть один.

 

Он ночует в доме отца. К счастью, тот ни о чем не спрашивает, только гладит по голове.

В лофт Стайлз возвращается на следующий день. И вместо не-Дерека находит там записку.

«Прости, если обидел тебя. Спасибо, что вытащил. Я всегда рядом, даже если ты меня не видишь.  
С.»

– Блядский Супермен. Я умудрился влюбиться в блядского Супермена, – невесело смеется Стайлз. – Как тебе такое, а, Дерек? – задирает он голову к потолку. – Он почти такой же придурок, думает, что я всерьез считал, что он – это ты.

Стайлз фыркает и вздыхает:  
– Ладно, ладно, я хотел так думать. Ясно? Хотел. Блин, Дерек, я так тебя любил и твоя смерть… – он запускает пальцы в волосы и часто-часто моргает. – Это не то, что легко пережить.

Стайлз шмыгает носом, не пытаясь вытереть слезы. Помолчав немного, все также глядя в потолок, он вдруг улыбается.

– Он бы тебе понравился. Только, кажется, мне снова придется его завоевывать.

 

– О чем ты думал? – взволнованно бормочет Кларк, ощупывая его разбитую щеку.

– О тебе, если честно, – ухмыляется Стайлз. – Я, правда, не знал, что этот псих решит сбросить меня с крыши, – он морщится. Все-таки он всерьез повредил пальцы, цепляясь за карниз. Просто отцепиться оказывается страшно, даже когда веришь в Супермена.

– А если бы я не успел?

– Я больше не буду, – улыбается Стайлз, касаясь его щеки.

– Ты снова врешь, – вздыхает Кларк и накрывает его губы своими.


End file.
